


Hey, Blondie

by Loriela



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flirting, Gyms, Lots of it, Praise Kink, also lots of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loriela/pseuds/Loriela
Summary: Adora just wanted to have a nice peaceful time at the gymUntil Huntara showed upNow she wants lots of things
Relationships: Adora/Huntara (She-Ra)
Kudos: 30





	Hey, Blondie

**Author's Note:**

> First winner of the fanfic raffle over on my blog
> 
> (also I was tempted to write this in second just to watch some bottoms combust)

“Oh, you can do better than that, blondie.” Huntara taunted, taking time away from her own workout to mess with Adora.

Ever since she started working out at this gym she’s had to deal with this, the constant stream of taunting, and teasing from that colossal woman. Adora of all people was all about pushing her limits and self improving, but Huntara always seemed to want to push her even further than that.

But if it was only that then Adora would have been fine. She was used to being teased, half her friends seemed to communicate entirely through teasing and sassing. Adora could handle the sass.

“There you go, blondie, you did so well for me.”

Now that was something Adora couldn’t handle. It hurt her a little to admit that she had gotten more praise in the few weeks she’d been at this gym, than she had in her entire life before that. It hurt even more to admit how much that got to her.

Worse still was the fact that Huntara was so… wow! Her abs were made of steel, her ass was so firm you could play jenga on it, her arms--oh, Adora couldn’t keep herself from imagining how it would feel to be held in those arms. Huntara was stunning, and she knew it, she was so fucking smug about it and poor Adora couldn’t handle that.

At first she openly swooned for that greek sculpture of a woman, she was everything Adora ever wanted and everything she wanted to be as well.  
Until she opened her mouth to let everyone know that she was an unbearably smug bitch.

Unfortunately being a bitch did so very little to dissuade Adora’s stupid gay heart from developing an unwanted crush for her. Of course she did her best to not let that show, and if there’s one thing she learned from her family, it was how to mask every emotion with anger and frustration.

So they started their little dance. Sometimes Adora would be struggling with a difficult set, just to hear Huntara’s voice calling, “keep going for me, blondie,” and she would reply with a lovely, “fuck off!” before she continued, not because Huntara asked her - definitely not because she asked with that husky voice of hers - but out of sheer spite.

By the time she finished the set she would receive a, “good girl,” that most definitely did not send her heart aflutter, and fill her with way too many feelings to process all at once. It did not make her swoon, or lose her ability to speak for a moment. In fact it simply annoyed her, and that’s why Adora always replied with some variant of, “bitch!” or, “asshole!”

Unfortunately Huntara always seemed to find a way to turn everything back around to mess with Adora even more. It was a losing battle and Adora had never hated, and loved, losing this much before.

She couldn’t argue with the results though. She had been putting a lot more work in than usual - definitely not to impress Huntara - and she was definitely seeing the gains, maybe having a gay crisis every other day wasn’t so bad after all if it meant she got this buff. Maybe if she survived a few moments of this she could get on the same level as Huntara.

Oh who was she kidding, her heart would give out soon, and she would die of sheer embarrassment.

* * *

It was core day once more, weeks into this emotional rollercoaster, Adora was suffering through her plank as usual when she heard that infuriating voice call her again, “be a good girl and hang in there for me, blondie.”

Adora decided that the best way to hide the fact that her heart stopped, was by saying, “bite me!” through her gritted teeth.

“You’re gonna have to ask nicely if you want that, blondie,” she taunted back.

Adora wanted to respond, but the only thing her brain could think to say right now was, ‘Please bite me, ma’am,’ and there was no way in hell she was saying that out loud. Instead she grumbled, and growled to herself, focused on the task at hand. She only had to hold on like that for another--oh dear god, a minute and a half.

Okay, she just had to focus on anything but the pain. Just get her mind way the fuck away from everything that was happening to her body and find a distraction.

“Hey, blondie,” Huntara called again, “I had an idea”

Oh no.

“You stay there and keep good form until the end,” Adora did not like where this was going, “and I’ll get you a little reward.”

Nevermind, maybe she should focus on nothing but the pain, just not allow her mind to wander at all, that should work. She should just drop the plank right now and leave, she did not want a stupid reward to keep her going and she refused to play that bitch’s game.

No, she refused to look weak in front of her, if she dropped now would be like saying that she’s not as strong as Huntara thinks she is and that did not sit right with her. Not only did she refuse to show any weakness, but she also didn’t want to throw away the faith someone else had in her, even if that faith was shown in the worst way possible.

Great!

She was doomed regardless of what she did. What the fuck was she supposed to do now? She either looked weak or she looked like Huntara’s little pet. What could she do now?

“And that’s time!” Huntara declared, “good job, blondie!”

Adora collapsed to the ground, face red from strain and shame. She dragged herself up, refusing to admit defeat, and shot a furious glare towards Huntara.

Which was met with a disarmingly genuine smile.

“Here it is,” she said, handing her a piece of paper, “your reward.”

And with that she left Adora with her prize. She examined that piece of paper, and the realization of what she was given hit her like a freight train--or Huntara’s biceps, she probably hit harder than that.

‘Call me ;)’, followed by a phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this mess and want more quality SPOP content go check out [shera-dnd.tumblr.com](https://shera-dnd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
